


Martinis for Two

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Her phone is turned off, and she didn’t even bring her laptop along, and this is as close to paradise as she thinks that it’s possible to get.





	Martinis for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 10th Cocktail Party prompt found here:
> 
> http://claraxbarton.tumblr.com/post/167267776175/thisweekingundamevents-cocktail-friday.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

 **Martinis for Two** by luvsanime02

########

This is exactly the kind of vacation that Relena needs. She grabs her gimlet martini off of the table and stirs her olives and lime slices around gently, watching the light from the sunset glance off of the gold liquid. Her phone is turned off, and she didn’t even bring her laptop along, and this is as close to paradise as she thinks that it’s possible to get.

Relena takes a careful sip, and leans back on the hammock, careful not to spill her drink. She could happily listen to the waves all day long. Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Her eyes close.

“So, tell me again that you’re too busy to take a break,” a smug voice says behind her.

Relena sighs, and doesn’t even bother to open her eyes. “Yes, fine, you were right. Are you going to gloat the whole time we’re here?” she asks. Relena tries to make her voice sound stern, but she’s too busy relaxing for the first time in what feels like forever.

“Probably,” Dorothy admits, sitting gracefully on the small table and picking up the other martini glass. “I’m glad that you approve my choice of location.”

“It’s perfect,” Relena admits. She finally opens her eyes again, and all she sees is the beach and the ocean, and the slowly-sinking sun. “Thank you,” she says softly. Relena reaches over and lightly touches one of Dorothy’s knees, caressing it gently. “This was exactly what I needed.”

“I know,” Dorothy says, smug again, and then she sits down next to Relena on the hammock, turned around in the opposite direction, so that her feet are stretched out beside Relena’s head and both of them have plenty of room.

Relena smiles at Dorothy fondly. She closes her eyes again, and the two of them lie there together, enjoying the peace and freedom, their hammock rocking slightly in the breeze. Yes, this is the perfect vacation for the both of them, Relena decides. Nothing but sun and sand, and the two of them here alone together. There’s nothing in the world that could be better than that.


End file.
